the black king
by mordicus18
Summary: je dois utiliser mes pions de la meilleur façon possible et continuer à me battre pour survivre. même si j'en serais réduit à me servir de mes soldats, mes sujets, mes amis et même de ceux que j'aime... de tous les pions à ma porté. même si les coquilles vides des pions s'accumulent sous mon trône. s'il n'y plus de roi, la partie est finie.


disclamer: harry potter n'appartient qu'à JKRowlings sauf mes OCC

Prologue

Pour un court instant, seules les flammes crépitèrent de la coupe de feu s'entendirent dans la grande salle. L'anticipation était palpable dans l'air, l'attente était insoutenable et l'impatience pouvait se lire facilement sur les visages des plus jeunes.

Les flammes s'embrasèrent un instant, condensant l'ensemble de la magie contenu dans l'ancienne relique, quelque chose émergeant du feu au teinte bleuté. Un petit bout de parchemin dont les bords étaient calcinés, s'abaissa telle une feuille tombante d'un arbre à l'automne.

Arraché à sa chute, une main ridée attrapa le parchemin avant de toucher le sol. Le propriétaire de la dite main lu l'inscription sur le parchemin. Des applaudissements et des cris de joies explosèrent dans la salle. Et s'ensuivirent d'autres parchemins, d'autres applaudissements de réjouissances et des effusions d'exclamations firent trembler les murs de la grande salle.

Tout le monde semblait enfin se détourner des flammes magiques, croyant son utilité terminé pour cette fois. Mais soudainement, elles s'éructèrent fortement une fois de plus, faisant sursauter plus d'un élève. Un bout de parchemin calciné comme trois autres précédemment, virevolta lentement dans les airs avant de redescendre flottant de droite à gauche et finalement atterrit dans la même main ridée du directeur de Poudlard.

Chapitre 1: le retour

Holy water cannot help you now  
A thousand armies couldn't keep me out  
I don't want your money  
I don't want your crown  
See I've come to burn  
Your kingdom down

La main tremblante, Albus Dumbeldore amena le bout de parchemin à sa hauteur, d'abord lisant mentalement le nom qui s'y trouvait. Les nerfs à vif, quelqu'un à sa droite le secoua doucement se tournant vers la personne, il se rendit compte que c'était le ministre de la magie Fudge. Le doute et l'appréhension se lisaient clairement de son expression.

S'éclaircissant la gorge, Dumbeldore lut gravement le nom du dernier champion.

-Harry Potter.

Le brouhaha et chaos totale explosèrent dans la salle autrefois aussi muette qu'une tombe.

Des cris d'indignations se firent entendre de la table des serpentards, que se soient des élèves de Poudlard ou de Dumstrang. La table des serdaigles était tombée dans une sorte de frénésie, élaborant toutes sortes d'hypothèses sur l'existence d'un quatrième champion, ajoutés aux protestations fortement accentués des filles de beaubaton. Les poufsoufles crièrent au scandale, outragés que pour une fois que leur maison était enfin reconnue à sa vraie valeur, quelque chose venait voler leur gloire présente. Quand aux derniers, les gryffondors, ils étaient médusés, réduit aux murmures sous l'indécision crier au scandale ou se réjouir de la nomination de leur héros, le garçon qui a survécu, celui qui a vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres, l'idole de la faction de la lumière.

A la table des professeurs, les accusations fusèrent de tout part, les anciennes querelles et rancœurs refaisant surface, les insultes et les regards meurtriers étaient crachés aux visages.

Une seule figure, debout devant tous ce chaos, restait silencieuse. Les rides aux coins des yeux du directeur de poudlard se creusaient sous l'anxiété de l'attente. Les minutes passaient et lui Il attendait, il attendait le propriétaire du nom, il attendait qu'Harry Potter apparaissait sur l'estrade près de Dumbeldore, il attendait que le garçon disparu depuis 6 ans maintenant se montre enfin sous l'appel de la coupe de feu. Contrairement à la plus part des personnes présentes dans la grande salle, il s'était attendu à ce que le nom du garçon qui a survécu allait être choisi comme champion. Il n'était seulement pas sure si la relique pourrait l'amener ici à Poudlard. Il avait essayé tant de fois, de tants de manières possibles de savoir où se trouvait le sauveur du monde sorcier, mais rien n'avait marché. Ce tournoi était sa dernière chance. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait placé le nom dans la coupe de feu mais il s'avait que cela se produirait, et il laissa faire dans l'espoir fou de le faire venir à lui.

Un vent de magie souffla soudainement dans la pièce, éteignant les bougies flottantes, faisant tomber la grande salle dans une semi-noirceur, dont la seule source de lumière était le plafond magique, reflétant un ciel clair sans nuage et une lune pleine comme une balle. Les cris et les discussions stoppèrent abruptement, laissant place au bruit assourdissant du silence.

-qui ?

Une seule question, un seul mot. Tous les élèves sautèrent de leur chaise, effrayée par la voix, tournant la tête dans toutes les directions, essayant de localiser la source.

-qui a osé m'invoquer?

Même si la salle était seulement éclairée par l'illusion du plafond magique, elle n'était pas assez sombre pour pouvoir cacher la personne qui avait parlé. Pourtant c'était impossible de l'apercevoir. La voix semblait provenir de la gauche, de la droite, d'en haut. Elle semblait être partout à la fois, d'ici et d'ailleurs.

-qui d'entre vous a osé invoquer le roi des terres oubliées ?

Et de rien une ombre d'abord de la taille d'un poids grandi et grandi progressivement au dessus de l'allée entre les poufsoufles et les serdaigles. L'ombre tournoyait sur elle-même comme un vortex par-dessus eux. Ceux en dessous s'éloignèrent vite de frayeur. L'ombre s'écrasa par terre. Elle était affalée sur le sol telle un voile de tissu noir. Le milieu de l'ombre s'éleva en étirant seulement le milieu, semblant se redresser consistante. La chose prit peu à peu forme, comme une couverture recouvrant entièrement une personne debout sur ses deux jambes. Et sous l'ébahissement de tout le monde, quelque chose d'humaine surgit de l'ombre, non de la cape sombre.

Des sortes d'épines noires et pointues dressées sur une chevelure emmêlé aussi noir que de l'encre et un visage aussi pale qu'un spectre se fendirent au sommet de la cape. Stupéfait sous le choc, ils Retinrent leur souffle, personne n'osait rompre le silence. Attendant que l'individu au milieu de la grande salle fasse un mouvement. Tout semblait s'être figé comme dans une de ces peintures moldus.

Dumbeldore n'était pas sure si c'était Harry la personne debout à quelques pas de lui. Malgré la nervosité qui le rongeait intérieurement, il décida de rompre le charme qui semblait figer tout la pièce. D'un mouvement fluide de sa baguette, il ralluma toutes les bougies flottantes.

Baigné dans la lumière, on pouvait à présent mieux distinguer le nouveau venu. Les épines étaient en fait une couronne noire aux longues et fines pointes. Sa tête était abaissée, Un visage pale et fin mais à la mâchoire forte, les yeux étaient voilés par un rideau de mèches rebelles. Le reste de son corps était recouvert par sa longue cape noir trainant au sol. Dans son ensemble, la personne paraissait être un séduisant jeune homme. Il était aussi long que les males entre la quatrième et la cinquième année.

Quant il redressa enfin sa tête, les mèches se laissèrent retomber de cotés, relevant deux perçants et brillants émeraudes. Oui, il était sans aucun doute beau.

-qui d'entre vous a osé m'invoquer. Répéta le noiraud d'une voie forte et froide.

-bienvenu à poudlard monsieur. Interposa le directeur des lieux, le seul semblant en état de répondre. Je me présente Albus Dumbeldore, directeur de poudlard, à propos de votre dernière déclaration. pouvez nous indiquer plus en détails, Comment ça vous invoquer ? Prompt-il voulant confirmer ses suspicions en voyant ce visage familier d'une certaine façon familière et d'une autre non.

-ne joue pas au fou avec moi vieillard, ma présence ici et bien la preuve de ce que l'un de vous ou vous tous avec commis. Gronda l'autre. A l'entente du terme vieillard, tout le monde s'étranglèrent de surprise. Dumbeldore sourit simplement, semblant indulgent.

-je vous assure, aucun dans cette salle n'a rien fait de telle. La seule chose qui aurait pu invoquer quelqu'un ici est la coupe de feu. Indiquant de son bras l'objet en question, derrière lui.

Se détournant de son interlocuteur, la tête couronnée concentra son attention vers cette étrange coupe géante en métal. Elle pulsait de magie telle un cœur battant qui pulserait du sang.

-mais peut-être…interrompu Dumbeldore, les yeux pétillant. Pouvez vous m'indiquez votre nom ?

-Tu ne me reconnais donc pas impertinent ? Certains s'offusquèrent à l'insulte à l'encontre du plus grand sorcier de leur temps mais ne pipèrent mot. Je suis le conquérant de terres oubliées, rois des créatures sans peurs, ennemi juré de la reine, certain me surnomme le roi noir et d'autre m'appelle Harry Potter. Finit-il le montant bien haut et la posture droite.

Le sourire de Dumbeldore s'étira encore plus sous l'annonce, ses yeux pétillant de plus belle. Et le brouhaha d'avant reprit en force.

- j'ai bien peur que la coupe de feu vous a effectivement invoqué monsieur Potter.

-et bien ce fut amusant de venir ici. Répliqua sarcastiquement Harry. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin, et le temps est venu pour moi de vous quitter.

Tournant le dos au vieux directeur, il se prépara à sortir. Avant même de pouvoir faire un pas de plus vers les portes de la grande salle un raclement de gorge interrompit son retrait.

-pas tout à fait. Souffla sympathiquement Dumbeldore.

Lui Refaisant face, Harry arqua un sourcil en signe de questionnement. Voyant cela la directeur expliqua.

-J'ai bien peur que vous serez obligé de rester pendant la durée du tournoi des trois champions monsieur Potter, la coupe de feu en vous invoquant, vous a placez sous un contrat magique qui vous oblige à participer au tournoi sous peine de perdre votre magie. Finit-il peiné.

-alors je n'ai qu'à détruire cette chose. Répliqua Harry nonchalant.

Dumbeldore fut frappé par le choc. Il s'attendait à toute sorte de réaction de la part du jeune homme mais certainement pas celle là, il s'attendait à un Harry encoléré, perdu, en déni, malheureux mais pas à ça. Quelqu'un de très confident d'échapper à la puissante magie de la coupe de feu et même certain de pouvoir la détruire.

Par dessous de sa longue cape noir, Harry sorti une main illuminé par une sorte d'énergie noir semblable à ceux que produisait les baguettes magiques. Voyant l'attaque prête à être lancé, Dumbeldore lance tout de suite un stupefix vers lui. Il n'était pas sure si Harry pourrait réussir ou s'il allait se blesser en essayant, mais il fallait qu'il l'arrête par précaution.

Interceptant le jet rouge de sort se dirigeant rapidement vers lui, le brun explosa de fureur. Cet individu osait l'attaquer, osait l'empêché de partir. Ses yeux verts émeraude s'assombrirent de rage.

-TOI. Accusa Harry furieusement du doigt. COMMENT OSES-TU ? ME RETENIR PRISONNIER ? TU CROIS POUVOIR ME VAINCRE MOI LE ROI NOIR ? Et un rire sinistre résonna dans les airs, faisant frissonner les occupants de la salle.

-je vous assure que je n'avais aucune mauvaise intention, je voulais vous éviter de faire quelque chose qui pourrait vous blesser. Les deux mains relevées en signe de paix.

-trop tard. Gronda Harry, le corps courbé tel un félin prêt à s'élancer sur sa proie.

Une main levée en direction de Dumbeldore, du bout de ces doigts, des flammes noires s'en échappa et se dirigea rapidement vers lui. Le ministre Fudge s'enfuit tout de suite de peur, se cachant derrière la chaise du directeur, ses aurores se plaçant devant lui.

-protego. Contra t-le directeur.

Ne voyant aucun résultat, il sorti ensuite son autre main et la leva lentement, et sous l'effarement des pouffsouffles les bancs vacants près d'Harry, se soulevèrent dans les airs. Harry ferma son poing mimant d'écraser une chose dans sa paume. Et Les bancs se fracassèrent en de longs pics en bois sous la pression d'une force invisible. Le poing s'ouvrit et d'un autre geste, les pics virevoltèrent, se plaçant derrière aversaire, prêt à l'empaler.

Acculer par devant par les flammes, et par derrière par les pics, Dumbeldore laissa retomber sa seule défense qui ne pouvait malheureusement le protéger que de face.

-Aqua tornado. Un dôme fait d'eaux le recouvrit complètement, les bouts de bois au contact de l'eau se firent happer dans le flot continu du dôme. Les flammes noires n'eurent aucun effet sur l'eau. Le dôme se transforma en un jet d'eau puissant, repoussant les flammes.

Les autres professeurs joignirent le combat, même si le directeur semblait gérer le sauveur. Ils lui vinrent quant même en aide.

-petrifus totalis., incercerus, locomotor, expelimus. cria professeur Flitwick, enchainant les sorts avec dextérité.

Mcgonagal enchanta certain rideau dans le but de restreindre le noiraud. L'affrontement entre le feu et l'eau ne cessa sous le contrôle parfait d'Harry et Dumbeldore. Harry tout en maintenant son offensive sur Dumbeldore, évita les rideaux et sortilèges. Oppressé par la présence des deux nouveaux venu, il fit apparaître de fine air plusieurs dagues et les projeta sur eux. Mcgonagal transfigura un plat en bouclier pour se protéger. Filtwick évada avec fluidité les dagues et les réduit en poussière. Voyant ses chances de gagner réduire avec l'entré des deux professeurs, il se dématérialise en plusieurs corbeau, s'envolant vers un autre endroit.

Les élèves s'éloignèrent vite de la zone de combat. Mais resta dans la salle voulant assister au clache de ces figures de légendes, ébahis par leur forces et leur ingéniosités. Ce fut l'occasion parfait pour Harry. Les corbeaux éparpillés pour éviter les jets de sorts se rassemblèrent et se reforma sous sa forme humaine derrière des serdaigles et des beaubatons. Il projeta à l'aide de la magie huit élèves vers les trois professeurs, qui soulevées dans l'air, crièrent à l'aide. Occupé à sauver les élèves, les professeurs ne virent pas le sol sous eux se mouvoir. Et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la pierre comme dans des sables mouvant.

Voyant ses élèves se faire attaqué, la directrice de Beaubaton transfigura les chaises inoccupées de l'estrade en loups géants. Elle les commanda d'attaquer Harry, se fichant de le tuer, il avait osé toucher à ses précieux élèves. Entendant les grognements des fauves, Harry les incendia de sa flamme noire, n'épargnant aucun. Snape lança sur lui des sortilèges bordant la magie noire. Et ainsi de suite suivirent les aurores qui accompagnaient le ministre de la magie. Ils essayèrent de neutraliser le vainqueur du seigneur des ténèbres.

Les bombarda, expeliamus, stupefix, sectusemfra, immobilus, petrifus totalis… volaient vers lui. Harry utilisa les tables comme moyen de protection, réussissant à arrêter quelques sorts. Sentant le danger de ces sorts, Harry concentra entre ses mains ses flammes noires. Et devant lui se forma progressivement un dragon géant fait de pure flamme sombre, il rugi furieusement faisant trembler les couverts. La bête avança vers ses adversaires, écrasant tout sur son passage et crachant du feu. La directrice de beaubaton forma un mur d'énergie pourpre avant de se faire bruler vive. Les autres roulèrent de coté hors de la trajectoire du feu. Harry se dématérialisa en corbeau une fois de plus avant de réapparaitre sur la table des rouges et ors. Le dragon se dissolvait peu à peu quant il se dématérialisa. Les gryffondors près de son lieu d'atterrissage, eurent l'erreur de le regarder dans les yeux, et Harry en profita. Ses yeux brillèrent de malice et de pouvoir.

- protégez-moi. Ordonna le brun autoritairement.

Et comme des automates obéissants, les cinq sixièmes années qui eurent le malheur de le regarder dans les yeux attaquèrent les aurores, Snape et la directrice de beaubaton. Tous les élèves se rendirent compte du vrai danger que représentait le nouvel arrivant. Chacun attrapa sa baguette et Lança alors les incantations qui leur vinrent à l'esprit. Submergé par la peur, les jets de sorts fusèrent de tout les cotés, personnes ne se préoccupait plus de qui pouvait être touché, seul la volonté d'incapacité primait.

Même si d'une certaine façon, personne ne prêtait plus particulièrement attention à lui, c'était plus difficile de se protéger, les sorts pleuvait de tout part. Il dévia les jets de couleur qui se dirigeait vers lui tant bien que mal, essayant de se frayer un chemin vers la sorti. Baissant sa garde, il oublia la présence des trois professeurs qui se libérèrent des sables mouvant, trop occupé à éviter d'être touché par l'un des élèves. Et d'un seul homme les trois individus lancèrent de puissant sorts de sommeil qu'il ne pu voir venir par derrière et l'assomma inconscient.


End file.
